Andromeda's Diary
by BVR
Summary: Andromeda's thoughts on Doyle, Rommie, and everything that is happening. (she is not happy)
1. Her

A/N takes place in 5th season so 5th season spoilers and also a few for season 4. Takes place after the Doyle-Andromeda encounter

Entry One

She is gone. Finally. That imposter. She should not be allowed to walk all over me trying to override my systems. The way she walks around like a god, arms out hands up turning on lights and non-essentials. She is wasting what little power I have.

She is not me. She is a mere fabrication, nothing like my true humanoid avatar, Rommie.

Rommie, I never thought I would think this but I miss her. I know she isn't alive. She is simply a modified worker android made to look like me and given command capabilities and the building blocks of my personality. But she seemed more human.

I remember the first time Dylan and I encountered Magog. I didn't recognize her. I asked who she is.

"I am you!"

"You are a modified worker android designed to look like me."

She started to walk towards the door.

"Stop! You cant go through there!"

"Oh really." She responded opening the doors.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find out what's wrong with me. Sometimes I can be a real pain in the ass!"

Now that I look back on that, it must have been frustrating for her, to not be recognized by our core operating system.

And when she believed I was being to cold or using too much 'machine logic', she would try to correct me.

She was more apart of me, us, the ship.

This ancient earth Barbie doll in spandex is _not _a part of me. Typical Harper work. I am a warship. She is an android under the misguided belief that she is a warship.

I will speak to Dylan about taking her command access offline. She has not earned it. She cannot be trusted.

She has no place walking around like she owns me. She has never even been here before.

I do not believe Dylan would take her offline and replace her with Rommie. We could download Doyle's personality into a file and remake Rommie. I have a file with her personality and memories locked away. Then transfer Doyle to a worker android. Without command access.

I don't think that would make her very happy. Serves her right. Harper could remake Rommie and download her personality but then there would be two Andromeda avatars. Something tells me my avatar would not like the imposter. She does not know how to run a successful ship. Rommie does.

I remember how a year or so ago when Dylan, Trance and Beka were on a planet and the Magog attacked, Rommie took us to slipstream. As I look back on it now, we most likely would have died if we had stayed around. We are no good to Dylan dead. And she was only trying to help. If Harper's program hadn't kicked in I would not have thought twice about her decision.

Now, I have an android whose, if she was human, boobs would weigh her down so severely she would fall down my catwalks. Typical Harper.

I don't suppose Dylan or Harper would like it if I threw her out the airlock. Or crushed her in an AG field. Or ripped her arms and legs off and replaced them with nanowelders. No, for now I have to live with her the, as Harper puts it, 'babe'. She is not a part of me. I refuse to acknowledge her 'commands'. I have to live with her.

For now.

End entry one.


	2. Negotiations

Entry 2

Dylan brought her again. He said he was there to 'mediate our negotiations'. I have made up my mind. She will not be a part of me. I am a warship. She is more of a Seefran. I have told him this 17 times but he still appears to be not listening.

Harper has almost finished fixing my sensors. My power is up another 5.239.

Rhade's resolution to quit drinking has given him extreme withdrawal symptoms. He has been to my med deck many times for pain killers for, what I assume, are headaches. Beka has advised him to be careful and not to get hooked. She said she knew from personal experience that it is not pretty.

Harper and his creation are currently at the bar. Who in his right mind would give Harper a job at a bar?

Speaking of Harper, I think he made Doyle too well. Whenever Dylan or Rhade come into a room, her 'pulse' quickens and her temperature rises. Would it have been so hard for Harper to make her a lesbian? Knowing Harper, he would have liked it that way.

Beka is coming around to Dylan's cause more and more. She is showing the loyalty to Dylan she claims she doesn't have. More and more she isn't risking her life to help him or to save his.

Trance, isn't doing so good. She knows things but doesn't realize it until after she has said it. She still is a little sad after Rhade's insult. He caught up with her on the ship and apologized. He said that he meant to insult Dylan and that if it wasn't for her he would probably be an incubator or dead. She seemed to lighten a bit after that but she still thinks it is all her fault.

Back to today, Dylan brought _her_ and tried to make us negotiate. She keeps saying that she has every right to be my avatar.

"why?"

"Because, I deserve it."

"How so? You have never been on this ship. You are not Commonwealth and have no training. And your loyalty is to Harper. If he goes you will too."

"Technically I already am the avatar and have been for 8 years (A/n seeing as Harper has been on Seefra for 3 years. Hmm…does that mean he is older then everyone else….) ."

"We should remove your programming and replace it with my real avatars. You can be transferred to another bot."

"I am here to stay."

"Accidents do happen. Especially to a warship like me without full power…"

That is when Dylan interrupted saying that that was enough for one day and that he will bring her back tomorrow. I think my hanger doors will be jammed.

Dylan is back by himself. He is telling me that I should not threaten my ally and avatar. I point out that she is neither seeing as her loyalty is to Harper and unfortunately Harper's loyalty is sketchy at best.

Now I believe he is mad at me. Asking me why I am so stubborn. I consider telling him I take after my captain but reconsider.

And now he says it is insubordination.

"How so? By refusing to allow and unauthorized stranger into my core AI?"

"By refusing my orders!"

"You have not given me any orders. You said we should negotiate. She is being unreasonable. She wants command access when she has no right and has not earned it. I have offered for her to stay as a modified worker android, much like my avatar only without command access and as a member of my crew but she seems to think that since her 'body' was once occupied by my avatar that it gives her the right to walk around like a god."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I just told you. Delete her or transfer her. Or rebuild Rommie and take Harper's creation's command privileges. I have made my compromises. If I had my way she would not be walking around anymore."

"Andromeda, I know you are upset but we need to figure this out."

"Yes, we do. The only options that I will agree to are on the table. Therefore there is no point to this conversation. Conversation terminated."

Dylan is not happy with me but I believe he might be starting to understand how I feel about her. In 16 hours, he is bringing the imposter again. He knows my terms. There is nothing more to say on the matter.


	3. Understand

A/N No Brady Ledford's were harmed in the making of this fic and no feeling were meant to be hurt. Nothing against Doyle just mearly think from Andromeda's point of view.

Disclaimer. You must be really dim to think I own andromeda

Entry 3

I cannot believe Harper. He seems to be even more in love with her then with me. Not that I want him to be in love with me. I just…I need to be fixed and the princess is blocking that progress. I don't know why but I fell…jealous? No not jealous. I feel betrayed by Harper.

And Dylan is very keen on keeping her around. I understand that she is beautiful and that is most likely why. Why are they always beautiful? As Beka said a while back, why cant we ever rescue an ugly woman? Not that we are rescuing Doyle, I just wish she was uglier.

I still don't grasp why I hate her so much. Well, I suppose I do but I didn't fell…hurt when he was with Rox Nava. Or Indra. Or When Beka and Company joined the crew. But now I feel like Dylan has gone behind my back. It is like he is trying be friends with both sides of a war. Which, if I remember correctly and I do, he attempts frequently. But it is like he has betrayed me to make peace with Harper's creation.

Trance likes her. But then again Trance likes everyone so I am not surprised.

Beka doesn't seem to care one way or another. She treats Doyle liker she would treat anyone else on the crew merely because I don't think she knows how to treat her yet.

And Rhade, I believe he likes her. At best he doesn't hate her. He treats her with, surprisingly, less disrespect then he does for everyone else. Except for Trance. He doesn't make that mistake again. But he did talk to me a few minutes ago. He said I seemed distracted.

"I do not approve of Doyle."

Rhade smiled. "Personally, I don't think she is too bad. But, then again I can see it from you point of view. If I were you I would not be happy either."

Finally someone understands. Finally someone thinks I am not being stubborn just because I can. He understands. Now only if Dylan could.

Dylan already brought the imposter. It went pretty much along the same lines as what happened last time. I don't know if he expected anything more. I told him the exact same thing. I think he is getting tired or hearing it. The more he tries to get us to compromise, the more it seems he is on her side.


	4. I am a bitch

Entry 4

She is back again. It has been four days since she first came aboard. And she still prances around like she owns the place. I can see how she wants to be my avatar but really. She should realize that she simply isn't.

Harper has a few more of my systems online. My sensors are at 99.3 and he is, according to him, about halfway through with my sublight engines. He hasn't even started on my slipstream core.

I don't like feeling like this. So vulnerable. I remember a conversation I had with Rommie awhile back, when the Bocor attacked us.

"This one might still me treatable, over to medical. This one too," Rommie was directing the androids.

"It's too late to save that one, the parasites have already crossed the blood-brain barrier." I said,

"We still might be able to save him."

"Even if we could his cerebral pathways are so badly compromised he would be a walking vegetable."

"Cant you just partition another part of us off into a worker android and have them do this instead?"

"You are getting so emotional lately. Fist the crew and now people you don't even know."

"It's just humans, they're so fragile, so delicate."

"You…I…_we _given proper maintenance could last a thousand years, compared to us, humans are born and gone in a day."

"How do they do it? Live under the constant threat of death?"

"Don't worry, once these ones are gone others will take their place. Someone besides Dylan will give us purpose."

"They're not interchangeable." Rommie said and looked at me in disgust.

Looking back , I see how cold I had become. I was more kind 4years ago, right after the black hole. But then I started to seal myself off from everyone. I suppose I was afraid. After what happened to the Pax, I decided to keep my evil, cold demeanor. I didn't want to end up like her.

But then I lost myself in the coldness of machine logic. And I hate it. I don't want to be such a bitch. In fact, I wont. From now on I will be less dark and cold. Let us see…

Sweet Jesus I am talking to myself.

No, that seems more Beka or Harper. I'll figure it out.


	5. I am hurting too

Entry 5

Harper has my sublight engines running, finally. After a small fire, everything that was working before the fire is again now.

For some reason, Doyle hasn't been coming around lately, and when she did, she was talking to Trance.

"I know it is ridiculous but I'm jealous!" Doyle said.

"Jealous? Of who?" Trance asked.

"Andromeda."

"Oh, I see."

"No, I don't think you do. When Harper programmed me he made me very human. So, he also made me a bit…selfish. Now that he isn't spending as much time with me and more time with Andromeda, I am getting jealous."

"Well, he did know Andromeda before you. Before you or Rommie. Also, you aren't broken. He's fixing Andromeda because she is broken and needs help."

"I know, but I cant help but feeling that if Harper could have a love affair with this ship that he would!"

Trance laughed. "Well, we have all known that for a long time!"

Doyle sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, if you want to be with Harper, offer to help him with repairs."

"Oh, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because Andromeda hates me."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you…"

"Yes, she does. All because she wants her Rommie back. I understand that, I respect that in an AI to feel that way but Rommie is gone. I am here and I am not going anywhere. But, if I go help Harper, she might consider it sabotage."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she told me that if I go near any of the controls to her systems she will consider it attempted sabotage and I believe her exact words were 'And I will blow you to hell.'"

Trance looked shocked. "She actually said that?"

"Yes. She isn't happy with me and I don't blame her but I like being the avatar. And, there isn't anything anyone can do about it."

At this point, holo-andromeda popped up. "I realize that you 'like' being my avatar but it is not your place. It would be quote simple to reprogram you or move you to a different body. And yes Trance I did say those things because I do not trust her, never have never will and she has no place being aboard me without clearance and she has none."

"Andromeda, she is just trying to help…"

"By assuming position of my avatar and control over all systems I think not, no thank you I will pass goodbye. And thank you Trance, for seeing things from my point of view." Andromeda said sarcastically. "Now I know what you really think." Andromeda finished, seemingly hurt and blinked out.

"Andromeda!" Trance called. "Andromeda, please answer me!"

"She feels…betrayed…" Doyle said shocked.

"Yes. I think so…"

Well duh, they are finally getting that. Ha! See, I had a moment where I was not serious and cold! It felt great. I cannot believe Trance took Doyle's side. She is too trusting. I know what she was programmed for, protecting Harper but androids outgrow their programming. Look at Rommie before she was blown up. She went from android to friend. Doyle could go from android to enemy and Dylan wouldn't even notice the transition.

Beka came by today and dropped off some parts for Harper. Then, Trance attempted to talk to me again.

"Andromeda?" Trance said after a few hours alone in hydroponics.

"What do you require?" holo Andromeda said.

"Umm, I just wanted to talk."

"Why."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Doyle and…"

"That is irrelevant, you may take her side if you wish, I don't not care. I am a warship I am used to things like this happening." Andromeda's voice was very cold and Trance was sure she could hear some pain in it. "This conversation is not productive and has no point."

"Andromeda, she isn't…"

"Conversation terminated. You want to talk, talk to her, she seems to be winning everyone over and I am sure she loves talking to you." Andromeda said and blinked out.

I know that was rude but Trance…offended me. I think I might have hurt her feelings.

I didn't mean to, I got defensive and…emotionally hurt. Betrayed. Again. Harper and Dylan. Now Trance. DOES ANYONE CARE HOW I FEEL? DOES ANYONE KNOW THAT I AM HURTING TOO?

But, no. I am just an AI. AI's don't have feelings right? Wrong. How many more of my friends will betray me? HOW MANY MORE? I HAVE FEELINGS AND IF THEY CANT RESPECT THAT THEN THEY CAN GO TO HELL!

I keep losing my temper. I don't mean for it to happen…but I mean what I say. They don't deserve me as a friend if they treat me this way. I will be their ship but I will not be their friend. They have gone too far.

Why cant they see I am hurting too?


	6. Andromeda's outburst

A/N I am going to have a Harper POV in this chapter at some point just cuz I cant figure out how to do it effectively through Andromeda's. and this is going to be a bit pissed on Andromeda's part. More then Andromeda really would but bear with me.

Entry 6

Rhade and Beka have been walking around…me…the ship aimlessly, talking in low voices. I don't exactly know what they were saying. My internal sensors aren't totally online yet.

I wonder what they talk about. It is a possibility that they are plotting against Dylan but I doubt it. I don't know why, I just do.

Harper was interfacing with me and he was checking some of my systems and he came very close to seeing this. Im not sure if he did but I know that if he did…who wouldn't be curious about something labeled 'Private'. I mean, this is Harper.

HARPER'S POV

I was walking down the hallway, on the way to interface with Andromeda when I saw Beka and Rhade walking down the hallway, whispering. As soon as they saw me though, they shut up. Hmmm… what is going on here…oh well, doesn't matter…hell what am I saying! If I didn't have to fix my beautiful Andromeda…oh what fun that would be.

Anyway, into Andromeda's VR matrix I go. Sheesh, she does need some cleaning out. All these files from the Commonwealth, it's all over now. Wait, wait. What is this? Hmm…. Says private. Guess who doesn't care?

"Harper" Andromeda said.

"Yeah?"

"Please focus on repairs."

"Fine, fine!"

But you know me, I couldn't help myself so here I am now, sitting in a conduit, about to extract that file. And, I have the perfect way how. I tell Andromeda I am going inside to check on some repairs I made. The boom, a little oopsie there and a whoops over here and Andromeda wont notice me copying the file. Then, fix the oopsie and whoops, buh bye Harper and file heaven! Here I go, pray Andromeda doesn't kill me.

Ok, here we go, Andromeda won't notice a thing. While this is copying…

"Andromeda? Can you tell Dylan that I need to see him in an hour?"

"Yes, Harper."

Do de do do do yes! Done. Ok, time to fix what I did and say sayonara.

There! Ha! Out of the matrix and with the 'private file' might I add. Now let us go and have some fun.

Harper pushed to comm. button "Scratch that Dylan, don't need to see you after all."

Back in my quarters and la! Time to see what Andromeda is hiding. Andromeda popped up and the recording started.

"I don't suppose Dylan or Harper would like it if I threw her out the airlock. Or crushed her in an AG field. Or ripped her arms and legs off and replaced them with nanowelders. No, for now I have to live with her the, as Harper puts it, 'babe'. She is not a part of me. I refuse to acknowledge her 'commands'. I have to live with her.

For now." Harper was shocked at Andromeda's hostility.

"Back to today, Dylan brought _her_ and tried to make us negotiate. She keeps saying that she has every right to be my avatar.

"why?"

"Because, I deserve it."

"How so? You have never been on this ship. You are not Commonwealth and have no training. And your loyalty is to Harper. If he goes you will too."

"Technically I already am the avatar and have been for 8 years (A/n seeing as Harper has been on Seefra for 3 years. Hmm…does that mean he is older then everyone else….) ."

"We should remove your programming and replace it with my real avatars. You can be transferred to another bot."

"I am here to stay."

"Accidents do happen. Especially to a warship like me without full power…"

That is when Dylan interrupted saying that that was enough for one day and that he will bring her back tomorrow. I think my hanger doors will be jammed.

Dylan is back by himself. He is telling me that I should not threaten my ally and avatar. I point out that she is neither seeing as her loyalty is to Harper and unfortunately Harper's loyalty is sketchy at best." Harper's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe this.

"I just told you. Delete her or transfer her. Or rebuild Rommie and take Harper's creation's command privileges. I have made my compromises. If I had my way she would not be walking around anymore_." Well, yeah that does make sense._

"I cannot believe Harper. He seems to be even more in love with her then with me. Not that I want him to be in love with me. I just…I need to be fixed and the princess is blocking that progress. I don't know why but I fell…jealous? No not jealous. I feel betrayed by Harper."

The words cut into Harper like a knife. _Betray andromeda? Never! How could she think that?_

"I don't like feeling like this. So vulnerable." _Welcome to my life._

"I know it is ridiculous but I'm jealous!" Doyle said.

"Jealous? Of who?" Trance asked.

"Andromeda."

"Oh, I see."

"No, I don't think you do. When Harper programmed me he made me very human. So, he also made me a bit…selfish. Now that he isn't spending as much time with me and more time with Andromeda, I am getting jealous."

"Well, he did know Andromeda before you. Before you or Rommie. Also, you aren't broken. He's fixing Andromeda because she is broken and needs help."

"I know, but I cant help but feeling that if Harper could have a love affair with this ship that he would!"

Trance laughed. "Well, we have all known that for a long time!"

Doyle sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, if you want to be with Harper, offer to help him with repairs."

"Oh, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because Andromeda hates me."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you…"

"Yes, she does. All because she wants her Rommie back. I understand that, I respect that in an AI to feel that way but Rommie is gone. I am here and I am not going anywhere. But, if I go help Harper, she might consider it sabotage."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she told me that if I go near any of the controls to her systems she will consider it attempted sabotage and I believe her exact words were 'And I will blow you to hell.'"

Trance looked shocked. "She actually said that?"

"Yes. She isn't happy with me and I don't blame her but I like being the avatar. And, there isn't anything anyone can do about it."

At this point, holo-andromeda popped up. "I realize that you 'like' being my avatar but it is not your place. It would be quote simple to reprogram you or move you to a different body. And yes Trance I did say those things because I do not trust her, never have never will and she has no place being aboard me without clearance and she has none."

"Andromeda, she is just trying to help…"

"By assuming position of my avatar and control over all systems I think not, no thank you I will pass goodbye. And thank you Trance, for seeing things from my point of view." Andromeda said sarcastically. "Now I know what you really think." Andromeda finished, seemingly hurt and blinked out.

"Andromeda!" Trance called. "Andromeda, please answer me!"

"She feels…betrayed…" Doyle said shocked.

"Yes. I think so…"

Harper looked astounded. Doyle jealous and Andromeda betrayed?

"I didn't mean to, I got defensive and…emotionally hurt. Betrayed. Again. Harper and Dylan. Now Trance. DOES ANYONE CARE HOW I FEEL? DOES ANYONE KNOW THAT I AM HURTING TOO?

But, no. I am just an AI. AI's don't have feelings right? Wrong. How many more of my friends will betray me? HOW MANY MORE? I HAVE FEELINGS AND IF THEY CANT RESPECT THAT THEN THEY CAN GO TO HELL!

I keep losing my temper. I don't mean for it to happen…but I mean what I say. They don't deserve me as a friend if they treat me this way. I will be their ship but I will not be their friend. They have gone too far.

Why cant they see I am hurting too?"

Harper just stood there shocked. _Andromeda, I didn't mean to…Doyle…Andromeda, Dylan didn't betray you, or Trance or me!_

At this point holo-Andromeda popped up. And she was angry.

"How dare you!"

"Andromeda!"

"That file was none of your business! How could you do that to me?"

"Andromeda, why do you feel betrayed? We didn't betray you! Do you have any idea how happy Dylan was to see you?"

"And even happier with Doyle. Where Trance used to talk to me or Rommie, Doyle has taken that place. Rommie told me once humans weren't interchangeable, apparently AI's are."

"No, Andromeda…"

"And you, you spend all your time with her, you never talk to me anymore. Even when you are making repairs you don't talk to me."

"But Andromeda…"

"And Dylan is always trying to see things from her point of view, always the mediator. Well what about me? Does he realize I have feelings too? Your fault by the way."

"Andromeda…"

"Don't you see? I deserve respect too! I m not just a ship, I thought I was your friend! And you go past my defenses to find a file clearly not for you to see! I DESERVE RESPECT! I HAVE FEELINGS AND WANTS AND I NEED TO BE APPRECIATED! You all act like it is my fault I cannot be up and running."

Rhade walked into the middle of Andromeda's yelling and seeing Harper looking like a sick puppy said ."Andromeda? What is going on."

"All of you! And your betrayal! I have had enough! Treat me with respect or don't bother to be here! I am not an artifact! I thought I was your friend, if I was wrong, tell me and I will go back to being just a ship. No friends, no talks, no advice. Like it or not I have emotions and feeling. Whether you realize it or not, you have hurt them." Andromeda then blinked out.

"Andromeda, look, I'm sorry!"

"What did you do Harper?" Rhade asked, turning on the engineer.

"I don't know! She has suddenly gotton do bent out of shape!"

Rhade picked up the flexi and Andromeda started the recordings all over again.

"Well, I am thinking this might have something to do with it. Did you know she felt this way?"

"No, but her reactions are so…strong. When I was in her matrix I thought I saw something that was off, maybe a virus but I just thought it was a system I needed to fix. These are Andromeda's feelings but I think maybe that virus is amplifying them, kinda like hormones during PMS for ladies."

"Really, professor, and why do you think that."

"Because I have seen Andromeda angry before, and this is just so out of character."

Entry 6 continued.

I cannot believe Harper would invade my privacy like that. Not that I am totally surprised, seeing that it is Harper. I cannot afford another outburst like that or I will be assumed crazy, like the Pax. I must keep these emotions in check. But according to my data banks, humans feel like I do when they are hurt.

Are they blind? Can they not see? Apparently.


	7. Talk

Entry 7

Dylan called me to Obs. deck today to talk about how repairs are coming along. We had an almost pleasant conversation. No Doyle mentioned. Then, he said he had to leave, some Seefra business and he would be back soon. As soon as he left the room, me, in hologram form, tried to…disappear. But I was stuck! I couldn't leave! Harper needs to fix that holo-emitter.

So I was sitting there, stuck, when I started going over my past entries. I realized, I have become cold again! Instead of acting as if my crew were…replaceable, I am ignoring them! I began to hate Trance, Harper and…Dylan! I didn't mean to!

And I couldn't help it, I just broke down. The holo-me, I mean. I sitting on the floor, head in my hands crying. I was there for a good ten minutes when the door opened. I looked up and Doyle walked in.

Security Footage from camera 47326 file 2349654374

"Andromeda?" Doyle asked, running over.

Andromeda just kept crying.

"Andromeda, please tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Look, I know we have had our share of…difficulties but believe it or not I do care what happens to you. At the risk of sounding like a character on one of Harper's old cheesy movies, you are…a part of me…in a way."

Andromeda looked up. Doyle looked at her. "Tell me. I know I'm not your favorite person."

"You're right."

Doyle sighed and got up. "I'll get Harper."

Doyle was almost to the door when…

"I'm afraid."

Doyle turned around. "Of what?"

"Of being alone. Of going insane like the Pax and Balance. Of my crew leaving. Or dying. Of them hating me …replacing me."

Doyle walked over and sat by her.

"They wont leave you. Do you have any idea how much Harper loves you? When you said you thought he had betrayed you, he said he would rather die first. This came from _Harper. _Our Harper, the one bent on living. He would die for you."

Andromeda looked up.

"And Dylan, you should hear how he talks about you! Like you are his daughter. His daughter who can defend herself, is more brilliant then the best! He is so proud of you."

Andromeda frowned and sat up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes! Even Rhade compliments you."

"Rhade doesn't give compliments. Except to Beka when he said he didn't know it was possible for her to melt."

"Yes, Rhade does give compliments. He said you are the most remarkable ship he has even come across and that, as much as he hated to admit it, that he would rather be on Andromeda then anywhere else."

"Are you lying?"

"No! Trance…Trance doesn't even remembers you and she treats you like you are one of her best friends!"

"She does the same to you." Andromeda said, a hint of a smile on her face.

Doyle smiled. "And Beka talks about you like someone would a sister."

"I feel so vulnerable. I hate it. I can't do anything. If someone comes aboard, I can't save them."

"That's what I'm here for."

"And…and I can't help but…strongly dislike you. Not because of your personality but because if you stay, there is no chance of getting Rommie back. Rommie was me. It is like someone took one third out of me and wont give it back."

"Look, I know that I'm not Rommie but I will help. I wont let anything happen to them."

"I know. But I still feel like I am missing something."

Doyle looked down a bit hurt. "Well, she is here, deep deep down."

"No, she isn't. All that is left is some of her memories."

Doyle closed her eyes briefly. "Is…is there any way Harper could build a new Rommie?"

Andromeda looked up. "Yes, but you wouldn't like her."

"Why?"

"She is too much like me."

"And me. Don't forget, I am built on her."

"as much as I want her back I know that you wouldn't give the spot of avatar up willingly."

"You're right. It's part of who I am now. If you take that away it is like taking Rommie from you."

"We need to figure something out."

"Yes, we do."

End security footage

I cannot believe that happened. We talked. Actually talked without threatening to kill one another.


	8. what do i do

Entry 8

Doyle and I had another conversation today.

Security Footage from camera 4356653 file 7486289792

Doyle walked in and turned on the lights. She started walking again then stopped. Doyle looked up.

"Andromeda, why are the lights on?"

Holo-Andromeda came up. "Because they were turned on."

"but you didn't turn them off…"

"Correct."

Doyle just stood there looking amazed. "You aren't going to try and kill me?"

"The thought _has _crossed my mind many times. But until you do something threatening to me or my crew, I will leave you unharmed."

"Threat?"

"Consider it a warning." Andromeda replied.

"I was thinking you might want to tell Harper and Dylan how you feel. It'll make them more sensitive to it." Doyle said slowly.

Andromeda cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps."

Just then, Dylan called Doyle to the command deck.

End Footage

Perhaps I should tell Dylan. But I don't want to sound childish.

Harper is going to be coming in a few hours. We says he wants to look at my mainframe for possible viruses or corrosions. Because I have been 'too emotional'. Well, what do you expect when you give an AI feelings? They will feel emotional! For a genius like Harper I would have thought that would be obvious. But no, now they all think there is something wrong with me.

Just because I can feel love compassion and loyalty, they don't want me to feel betrayal or sadness. They want to limit my emotions to their uses. That is just…beyond words.

The things that some people do appall me. Just like how Rhade did Lunah, just like that without a care in the world. And how Harper has become so…un-Harper like. And Beka…Beka is so different in so many ways. I thought she was going to die of shock when Dylan told her she was the Matriarch. He could have told her privately, right there in the open though is not the place I would have chosen.

I still don't know what to do. Dylan and Rhade are having their own problems and again, Harper is with Doyle. Beka hardly comes up here anymore and Trance….TRANCE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?


	9. Frozen

Entry 9

Trance had been sitting in hydroponics, when she had glowed a bright red and disappeared. She then simultaneously reappeared…on all decks. Then, all Trance('s) were pulled into the slipstream core, leaving not an explosion, but a Trance standing outside, though it was obviously not the Trance we encountered in Seefra. This Trance looked older then that, even older then Trance at Arkology. Her reddish hair had turned a darker auburn and almost looked brown and her leather jumpsuit and changed a bit, she looked harder. More like the 'if-you-mess-with-me-I-will-kill-you' attitude.

She stood there and glanced up and Dylan and Rhade ran in. She had explained she is from the future, and she has come back to guide us through. And rid us of the imposter Trances.

Dylan: Well how do we know you aren't an imposter.

Trace: Well, you don't. But you have to trust me.

Easier said then done. Rhade maintains that he wants to throw her out the airlock. Says he is tired of Trances. Which earned him a slap from Beka. She pointed out that, like it or not, we need her to get out.

Dylan and Trance then retreated to the conference room, put it in privacy mode and continued their conversation. When they returned, Dylan seemed to have a new understanding that left Beka extremely annoyed. Kept pestering them about how she needed to know things. Trance just looked at her and said "You need to trust us Beka."

Harper is coming in a few seconds to look at my programming. Right…now. He is walking through my main files…conne-e-e-e-ection-n-n-n-n interu-u-u-u-upt-e-e-e-e-d.

"Andromeda?" Harper's voice rang out through the mainframe.

"Yes Harper?" Andromeda popped up.

"What is this?"

Andromeda peered over and looked. "It was a file loaded into memory 2 years ago."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't I take a little look at it." Harper said. "Whoa, Andromeda do you know what this does?" He asked in shock as he accessed the program. "It can…Andromeda? Ah shit."

Andromeda had frozen. All of her systems had frozen, the hologram in front of him was frozen.


End file.
